


Жизнь среди овощей

by WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020, АнонЕнот (CatVoinAnia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Reporter, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%95%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%82
Summary: С вами новости-хуевости "Жизнь среди овощей". В прямом эфире ваш, блядь, драгоценный комментатор-хуятор БыдлоГриб...
Kudos: 1





	Жизнь среди овощей

С вами новости-хуевости "Жизнь среди овощей". В прямом эфире ваш, блядь, драгоценный комментатор-хуятор БыдлоГриб, единственный, кто может выживать в этой редкостной еболе, и сегодня наш блядский выпуск посвящен гениальнейшему писателю, просто, нахуй, герою нашего времени — Кастрюле! Бля...  
Если вы до сих пор не в курсе, кто это вообще нахуй, поздравляем, у вас здоровые нервы. Были, гы. Автор потрясающий, неповторимый и незабываемый, известен по хитам-хуетам "Перегрузка" и "В стекле". Если вы до сих пор не поняли, про кого я, и не сбежали с воплями куда подальше — похуй, ща разберёмся. Главное, чтобы вы уловили одну мысль: он охуенен, у него самые эпотажные идеи вроде беременности через чужой тампон с кровью и спермой, а также крепкая, мать его, мужская дружба злодея и папашки будущего героя. Мужская дружба, бля, ну как по классике римлян, да, отсоси старшему пидорасу, что как маленькие.  
Так, о чём это я? А, о хуях, конечно же. И даже не только о них! Будет разнообразие сегодня: не только хуи, но и целая пизда! На наши скромные, не выдерживающие всей охуененности автора, умы...  
Наш маэстро написал новую книгу про хуи и дырки в лесу. Как он, гы, утверждает, ему, блядь, пришло в голову подобная идея при прочтении классики-хуяссики. Наша главная пизда — это вам блядь не хухры-мухры, это, сука, целое исскуство! Почти буквально, гы. Наш искусствовед-нимфоман впопудает в тело некого злодея этого мира, после чего они аж блядь сливаются в единое целое, а тело становится женским! После чего они оказываются в лесу, где из всего, блядь, нахуй живого и съедобного оборотень-наркоман, сбежавший из тюрьмы. Теперь они должны как-то, блядь, выжить, когда одну ломает до секса так, что в лесу, блядь, Ниагарский водопад скоро нахуй будет, все деревья снесёт в сраку, а еблану-наркоману нужен только гашиш и вон те мухоморы! Можно сырыми, так и быть. Ещё, бля, кажется, мир от какого-то пиздеца спасают... Ебать, что он курит...  
Кастрюля говорит, что они никак не вдохновлялся Свеклопанком и трансами, но я вам клянусь, бля буду, пизди-и-ит хуйло собачье! Ну то есть волчье, гы, ну вы поняли.  
И, как подлый аж пиздец завистник, позволю себе вопрос: нахуя, блядь, было делать нашу шлюху женского пола искусствоведом? Чё она там, блядь, искуство выращивание мухоморов преподавать наркоману будет? Да тут ещё кто, блядь, из них охуенный знаток этого дерьма! Картина маслом-хуяслом: лес, грибы и блядь мужского пола слушает про эпоху ренессанса другого, гы, мира, пока у пизды всё чешется... Бля, я про язык, про спидораки и венереческие инфы нет! Ну что, вы прониклись всей блядской охуенностью автора? Как нет?  
А если вам зачитаю, бля буду, нервов для вас, пиздюков не пожалею, хоть отрывок? Во-от, то-то же. БЕГИТЕ, БЛЯДЬ, НАХУЙ ГЛУПЦЫ ОТ ЭТОГО ПИЗДЕЦА!  
Какой хороший оператор, ебать, точно световую скорость развил, аж разъебенил в пизду дверь!  
А с вами пока живой Быдлогриб, и не поминайте лихом. Это дождь на лице, на блядском лице от светоча охуенности нашего мира... Не поминайте, блядь, лихом!


End file.
